


Не лучше

by kkito



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миса ничем не лучше своего мужа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не лучше

Когда он все-таки возвращается домой, Миса со счастливым визгом вешается ему на шею и, прижавшись всем телом к Райто, целует его в щеку. Тот выглядит слишком усталым, чтобы возражать, и Миса, хотя ей жалко измотанного бойфренда, все-таки немного этому рада. 

С другой стороны, если у Райто не хватает сил на возражения — ничего, кроме этого невинного поцелуя, и не случится. Миса незаметно вздыхает и спрыгивает на пол: Райто настолько ее выше, что она в прямом смысле может висеть у него на шее. 

— Ты хочешь есть? — спрашивает она, улыбаясь. Пусть секса и не будет — боже, когда он у них последний раз был? — это не мешает ей радоваться появлению Райто дома. С его работой, знает Миса, никогда не знаешь, когда он придет в следующий раз. — Есть брокколи.

— Нет, спасибо. — Райто развязывает галстук и, покачнувшись, устало приваливается к косяку. Выпутывается из пиджака, сложив его, протягивает Мисе. — Положи куда-нибудь? Я в душ — и спать.

— Спокойной ночи, — рассеянно отвечает Миса. — Хотя... постой-ка. 

Райто замирает на месте — и это подтверждает худшие опасения Мисы, вызванные стойким запахом от пиджака Райто. Пахнет духами — и не ее. 

— Этот запах...

— Какой запах? Тебе кажется, — отмахивается Райто, но с места не двигается.

Значит, ждет ее реакции, понимает Миса. Значит, есть на что реагировать...

— Не кажется, это «Морской бриз» от... — Она вдыхает этот запах снова — и на нее накатывают воспоминания о Киёми. — Хотя... знаешь, без разницы, — вдруг говорит она, успокоившись. Даже если Райто и изменяет ей — что маловероятно, мало ли, почему от его пиджака пахнет? — она тоже не безгрешна. Так стоит ли ссориться? 

— Спокойной ночи, — повторяет она, снова утыкаясь носом в пиджак. 

От него пахнет Киёми — и Миса знает, что спать сегодня она будет не с Райто.


End file.
